The Day we met
by Kizza is a RIOT
Summary: Jess is an 'entertainer' Beckers handcuffed to her heater...  ive nearly finished it just have to reveal why jess is with Abbys brother, why she lied about her name, this will all happen in chap 5 p.s. its my first story so plz read and review x
1. Chapter 1

Just a small prequel leading up to the Jess/Becker (Jecker) romance. The day we met. (a doctor who crossover)- The ideas don't belong to me I just borrowed them from other storylines and episodes them twisted and entwined them together.

Chapter 1: You need a girlfriend...

"Use the A19 only in certain circumstances , its very powerful...if not too powerful i might say" said Becker to one of his men as Conner joined the conversation. The two men turned at him, Becker staring him a cold glare as if ti say don't embarrass me or else. "Come on... I'm not gonna bite" pleaded Conner. Becker siged and then tured round ignoring Connners sudden apperearance. "Also the 3900 jammed so figure it out-" Becker was cut short by Conners interruption. "The 3900? That sounds cool...what is it? A new monster?" smiled Conner eagerly. "No conner, not a new monster a gun you idiot!" "Oh right yeah, of course i know all about those...big things" Conner stuttered. Becker sent of the soilder and then turned to face Conner who was still smiling eagerly. "What?..." asked Conner suddenly. "What do you want ?" "Nothing, just talking to the men" Becker glared Conner a horrible glare and the turned to find Abby. "You need a girlfriend.." muttered conner under his breath. Suddenly Becker whipped round almost smacking Conner in the face. Conner took a moment to gather up his confidence "You heard me, you need a girlfriend." Conner repeated.

Becker defended himself immeadiatly "No i don't need a girlfriend" His voice rose higher almost a squeak, "Abby, back me up on this, how badly does Action man need a Barbie (girlfriend)?" Abby took along pause..."very badly!" Beckers mouth widened as he attempted to protest but closed almost hesitantly. "Look guys I dont need a girlfriend and thats final." Hesaid and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cricket bat**

**Yes i know he hasn't met jess yet but i promise this is just a build up to their big meeting and its good. Primeval isn't mine (**  
**unfortunaatly) and neither is Doctor who big crossover and in chapter 3 they atually meet so please keep reading.**

The anomaly alarm rang. Conner rushed over to the ADD "Its in Gipton but this is strange it looks like there could be two, yes look the anomaly is shown in two different flats right next to each other kind of entwined." "Okay Becker get the car ready ill grab the bags and the shutting device, come on Conner" she urged him to follow her.

The sleek 4 by 4 car pulled up and the team climbed out. "Okay these must be the two flats, Abby you go with me Conner you go with Becker" ordered Matt. The two teams separated; when Conner and Becker opened the door the flat fell silent. Becker looked at Conner and in his free hand (he was holding a gun) he pointed to Conner then to the left and pointed back to him and then to the right, he put his thumbs up as if to say ok. Conner nodded blankly as Becker began to move up the stairs, Conner followed. Becker sighed "Didn't you understand what i said? I said you take the down floor and i will take the upstair floor got it?" His voice was just above a whisper but Conner knew he wanted to shout.

"Sorry!" he whispered back and then rolled off on his own. Becker slowly moved up the steps as he was trained in the army. He pointed his gun both ways up and down the corridor and then when satisfied started among the corridor. A sound was screaming silently behind the last door, he lowered his gun and put his hand toward the door then suddenly as he turned around he saw a large cricket bat swinging to his face, and then he was out...


	3. Chapter 3

**Amaly...**

**Okay this is it, this is where Jess and Becker finally meet so enjoy hopefully =) and remember it's a Doctor Who Amy/Doctor meeting crossover so thanks to them for the idea. I just twisted it to make it Jess and Beckers. Hope you like and plz review.**

When he woke up he felt his head swinging back and forth he lifted his hands to his face but one of his hands wouldn't move. "Ow!" he exclaimed."Yes just caught a trespasser, he's here now" Becker heard a soft and rather sexy voice speak. He opened his eyes to see two long slinky legs standing in front of him. They were covered in light shaded tights but he could make out the perfect tan underneath. "Uhum..." The voice got his attention and forced him to look up at her. She was wearing a police uniform with a rather short skirt for a officer may he say. "Who are you?" the sexy voice spoke again. This time her eyes caught his attention they were brown; big and beady. They stared at each other for a long moment then Becker moved his eyes onto the metal handcuff nailing his hand to the heater. He pulled on it expecting it to break, it didn't.

His head began to hurt again as he recalled what happened. "A cricket bat. You hit me with a cricket bat!" His voice rose. "You were in my house what was i supposed to expect?" the girl replied. "What so every time someone enters your house when the door is left wide open you hit them with a cricket bat?" Becker questioned. "Yes!" She replied confidently. "Yes?" ... "YES especially when their holding a gun!" she shouted pointing to the object on the floor.

"Who are you?" the officer demanded. "Who are you?" He repeated the question to her. She gave him a cold dark glare "I am a official officer and you better show me some respect or i'll have back up here in two minutes flat and then you'll be in trouble so sit down and shut up!" She smiled teasingly. Well im sure Lester and the team would love to hear about this, a simple job even Conner could achieve and he ends up being tied to a heater and being threatened by a very young and very sexy officer when all he was supposed to do was find the anomaly...THE ANOMALY!

"Let me out!" "I told you to shut up-" she was cut off by Becker again "Let me out now!" "One more word and i'll call back up like i warned you-" again she was cut off "I'm telling you to let me out!" His voice was stern and she was suddenly tensed by this. "Right that's it i'm calling back up!" She pulled out her small black radio and pressed her lips to the speaker ( if only he could imagine those soft pink lips on his. **Sorry this wasn't Beckerish but i really wanted to put it in for effect- too much for first meeting though so...**) "Back-up calling back-up 123" was she supposed to do that she didn't know.

"Listen to me there is an anomaly right through that door and i don't know what might come out of it but if its dangerous then-" he was cut "an anomaly?" "Yes... a great big sparkaly thing in which lead to prehistoric pasts sometimes lizards most times dinosaurs so let me out!" "Do you think i'm stupid?... you're telling me that there is a dinosaur in a big sparkaly amaly on the other side of that door?" "Anomoly" Becker corrected , "whatever i don't care" she retorted back.

She turned around and walkedin direction of the door. "Don't go in there!" Becker tried but she wouldn't listen. Her pale white hand grasped the golden handle and slowly pushed the door open...


	4. Chapter 4

**A flying; bee; wasp; big elephant thing**

**Okay chapter was on a cliff-hanger and now it's time and by the way the girl is Jess not Catherine she just lies because she's scared of Becker but you'll understand as you read on...**

"What is it?" She demanded. "I told you not to go in there!" Becker shouted back "What does it look like? He asked. "...Um like a flying bee; wasp; big elephant thing." She replied. "Ah well that helps-"He was cut off by her piercing scream from the room. Becker moved his arm against the handoffs with all his might but he still couldn't break loose.

She slammed the door shut and walked backwards towards Becker "Whets that thing doing in Jacks house?" she breathed heavily. Becker paused "Jack's house? I thought it was your house?" "Don't be silly I'm here for his entertainment." She stopped hesitantly realising he would question this. "Entertainment?..." he asked confused as to why a police officer on duty would be in a strangers house when he's not in and use the term entertainment...

Suddenly there was a bang at the door "well, the flying; bee; wasp; big elephant is trying to escape and it looks it like the door won't hold it." "Is that all you can say?..." she sounded breathless although she was standing right next to him. "Well back-ups on its way so they should be here in a minute..."

Her eyes opened wide "...what back-up?" she asked afraid he would shoot her for lying. "What do you mean, you called for back-up didn't you? I heard you?..." Becker replied, he turned to look at her but all he saw was her legs, it was hard to glare when he was chained to a heater. "What's your name?" He asked. "Catherine." She said through gritted teeth. "Well Catherine, I heard you call for back-up so don't joke with me-" he was cut off "its fake!" "What?" "Its fake...my radios fake" she confirmed. "But you're a poli-" "I'M A ENTERTAINER!" she removed her hat letting her soft brown hair fall loose on her shoulders. Becker's eyebrows raised "...well that explains why you're..." "What?" "Doesn't matter".

The door flew open and the creature moved towards them both "quick my gun" he said and gestured to the object on the floor , she ran towards it and handed it to him, he grabbed to lever and pointed the gun to his wrist "DON'T-" he shot, the bullet hit the silver handcuff fell off, then he grabbed the gun with his both hands and shot the creature dead. He dropped the gun and leanes his head against the heater resting he closed his eyes for a moment.

**End of scene now enter Conner, Matt and Abby.**


End file.
